


Статистика

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP Apparently I can write smut again Dr. Reid - Freeform Foreplay statistics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: В постели Рид постоянно приводит статистические данные, Морган придумывает способы его заткнуть.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Статистика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Statistics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431812) by [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming). 



— Знаешь, — сказал Спенсер, пока Дерек целовал его в шею, — я тут посчитал. Если мы продлим предварительные ласки с десяти до пятнадцати минут, вдвоем сможем дольше. И оргазмы будут сильнее.

— И как ты до этого только додумался? — Дерек приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Спенсера.

— Вычислил, — ответил Спенсер, улыбка на его лице была далеко не так невинна. — Свои реакции я могу предугадать легко, а вот для твоих надо бы засечь…

— Обязательно болтать именно сейчас? — буркнул Дерек, снова прикасаясь губами к коже Спенсера. — Твои руки у меня на заднице, а ты обсуждаешь математику.

— Мои руки на твоей заднице, потому что если я сделаю вот так, ты поставишь мне засос, — ответил Спенсер, чуть сжимая пальцы. Дерек вскрикнул неподобающе высоко.

Спенсер широко улыбнулся:  
— Тебя легко просчитать, знаешь?

Дерек помычал, закатывая глаза, и поцеловал несколько раз кадык Спенсера, спустился вниз по груди, прошелся легкими поцелуями по животу и достиг пресса, специально не оставляя засосы, как хотелось бы Спенсеру.

— И, — сказал Спенсер, у которого потяжелело дыхание, — чем больше я говорю, тем больше ты заводишься.

— Тут ты не совсем угадал, — Дерек взглянул на Спенсера. — Я завожусь, чтобы ты ни делал, красавчик.

— Да, но не только, — ответил Спенсер. Дерек, прикоснувшись губами к коже на бедрах Спенсера, увидел, как тот скомкал в руках простыни. — Ты нереально возбуждаешься, когда я говорю тебе о том, что хотел бы, чтобы ты со мной сделал. Когда говорю, как мне нравится, когда твои губы на мне, когда ты внутри. — Рид замолчал, издав нечто среднее между стоном и вздохом, и Дерек был вынужден признать, что оставаться невозмутимым становилось сложнее. — Тебе нравится, когда я говорю. И мне нравится, что тебе нравится, когда я говорю.

Дерек обдумал это секунду.

— Ладно, гений, — Дерек скользнул вверх по телу Спенсера, опуская губы вновь ему на шею, — у меня есть статистические данные, над которыми ты можешь поразмышлять.

— Продолжай, — попросил Спенсер, выгибаясь в руку Дерека, когда тот обхватил его член.

— Как думаешь, через сколько ты сможешь произносить только моё имя? — прошептал Дерек на ухо Спенсеру.

— Наверное, — выдохнул Спенсер со стоном, отдаленно напоминающим имя Дерека, — наверное, через несколько минут.

— Несколько? — переспросил Дерек, невесомо проводя подушечками пальцев по телу Спенсера. — Будьте более точным, доктор Рид.

Спенсер уставился на Дерека огромными глазами, а затем так быстро переместился, что Дерек оказался не готов, когда его принялись жарко и грязно целовать, с таким напором в первый раз, наверное.

Спенсер притягивал Дерека за шею, прижимаясь ртом. Тот отчаянно пытался придумать, как стать еще ближе к Спенсеру, как потрогать его всего.

— Назови меня так еще раз, — попросил Спенсер с жадными интонациями, и, черт, как же Дереку нравилась эта сторона доброго доктора. — Просто… блядь… твой голос.

Как оказалось в итоге, Дереку не пришлось прилагать много усилий, чтобы Спенсер бормотал только его имя, он засек время по часам на стене. Вышло ровно 3 минуты и 14 секунд.


End file.
